1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching bag, and more particularly to a punching bag including a solid hanging structure for stably hanging purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical punching bags have been developed and hung onto the supporting members, for punching aid or for training purposes, and comprise a substantially cylindrical bag having a number of soft or resilient materials or insert materials, such as rubber or plastic materials engaged therein. The soft or resilient insert materials are solidly engaged or filled in the cylindrical bag, such that the punching bags include a great weight and a great volume which are adverse for transportation or storing purposes.
In addition, the typical punching bags comprise one or more straps attached to the outer peripheral portion of the bags, for hanging purposes. However, the bags are normally made of leather, woven or non-woven materials, such that the straps may be easily disengaged from the bag, and the bag may be easily damaged or broken after use.
The other punching aids include a solid and heavy base for stably supporting on the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,443 to Kuo discloses one of the typical punching aids having a barrel provided in the upper portion thereof for receiving fluid therein. However, the center of gravity may be greatly elevated when the barrel is filled with water. In addition, the punching aid may not be hung onto any supporting members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punching bags.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a punching bag including a solid hanging structure for stably hanging purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a punching bag comprising a bag body including a chamber formed therein, a barrel engaged in the chamber of the bag body, and including a space formed therein, a container received in the space of the barrel, and including a chamber formed therein for receiving insert materials therein, the container including at least one ring attached on top for hanging purposes.
The container includes a port provided on top thereof for filling the insert materials into the chamber of the container.
The bag body includes an upper portion having a cover provided thereon, the cover includes at least one orifice formed therein for receiving the ring.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will bercome apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.